


Constellations; Phan

by orphan_account



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, Gen, One Shot, Phan - Freeform, danisnotonfire - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 19:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6342313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Literally something I wrote at 3am (yes I know this is the most pretentious title ever)</p><p>ig: blooming.lester</p></blockquote>





	Constellations; Phan

I. Dan wasn't okay  
Not by the traditional definition, at least.  
Okay; In a satisfactory physical and mental state.  
Synonyms; happy, content, alive, breathing  
Dan was alive, and he was breathing, but at the same time, he really wasn't. He lived his life in monochrome, each moment blurring into the next. He was living his day to day life in the dark.

II. Dan used to love the stars. He used to sneak outside at each possible chance, and gaze up in awe at one of the most beautiful things on the planet. He used to go on how the stars were timeless- the same stars he was gazing at were the same stars that Cleopatra marvelled at, the same stars that countless people over time had loved and lived and laughed under. These were the same stars that Phil was looking at. Now they just bored him. Another part of his life turned monochrome.  
And he hated it. He fucking hated it. 

III. Dan decided he didn't believe in love.  
How did you know if you loved someone, he wondered. Is it the speeding up of your heart at the mere thought of them, or is that infatuation.  
Is it the quickening of breath, the hot around the collar feeling, the butterflies in your stomach when you brush past them in the hallway, or is that simply lust, admiration.  
Is the contentment you feel whilst laying next to them at 3am, when the entire world has gone dark and it feels like it's only you and him and the stars. When the feel of his hot breath on your neck and his hand clasped in yours are the only things that really matter, or is that simply idiocy, nothing but a distraction to your otherwise boring life.

IV. How do people know when they're in love, when it could be a multitude of other emotions designed to do nothing but bring broken hearts and minds and an ocean of tears and promises once whispered, once important now irrelevant, insignificant. 

V. When he met Phil, Dan finally saw in colour. The world was filled with jewels and glitter and laughter so clear it matched the ringing of bells. He saw the galaxies that were contained in people, the complex pieces of art that humans were, and finally he felt like he could breathe. 

VI. And then he left, and it all went dark once again. 

VII. And Dan doesn't believe in love, or laughter or happiness. But he does believe that there is someone out there for everyone, someone who will show you the stars in the sky, and the beauty of the sea on a clear summers day, and sometimes those people are taken from us too early. And that's all right, because if you've been able to say 'I'm alright' at least once in your life then you'll always know that it will get better, and the sun is just on the horizon, ready to dazzle you with its beauty. Whether you're alone or with an army, you're ready.

**Author's Note:**

> Literally something I wrote at 3am (yes I know this is the most pretentious title ever)
> 
> ig: blooming.lester


End file.
